The Demon Karter
by Dr.Squidge
Summary: A peddle car in the lab!


Yes, it's time for another one of my bizarre stories, once again featuring the inspiration of Lou. This time the 2nd episode of the 8th series gave us the idea. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own CSI._

* * *

The Demon Karter

_Sigh… It's so dull around here, why is there nothing to do? I'm so bored!_

It was another one of those days in the lab; a boring day, a gray day, a day when there was very little to do. The halls were virtually silent as each person was trying to cure their own boredom.

Greg Sanders awoke with a start, himself bored, he'd fallen asleep at his desk. Whilst asleep, he'd recalled the events of two weeks ago, when he became 'Heli-Greg' and wreaked havoc upon the lab. He yawned, stretched and ran his fingers through his hair. He hated these days; nothing to do but sit around waiting for something interesting to come your way. Still groggy from sleep, he got up to stretch his legs. He started to think about what to do to keep himself busy, when the idea hit him like a ton of bricks. He chuckled to himself, picked up his car keys, and snuck out of the building.

* * *

It was around 1am, and Nick Stokes was sat at his desk, twiddling his thumbs, when he got a message from the front desk: he had a visitor who wanted to see him immediately. The message didn't tell him who it was who had come to see him, but Nick got up and made his way to the front desk. When he arrived, nothing could've prepared him for what he saw.

On the floor a few feet in front of him was a man with a helmet, sat in a peddle go-kart. Nick was puzzled, he asked:

"I'm sorry but, who are you?"

The man lifted the visor on the helmet and a familiar face grinned at Nick. It was Greg.

"Oh its you Greg!" Nick laughed. "What's with the kart?"

"This old thing? I found it in a junk shop a while back; it reminded me of childhood day's y'know? So I picked it up for a couple 'a bucks."

"Riiiight, so what's it doing here?"

"Well… I could tell you, but it'd ruin the fun. Let's just say, it'll liven the place up a little."

"Um… Ok." Nick said a little confused.

"Don't worry about a thing," Greg said. He changed his tone and said:

"3, 2, 1 0! Let's Go, Go, Go!!" And he peddled off down the hall.

Nick shook his head, and followed his friend.

Zooming around the lab, Greg was making 'vroom' noises as he went. People, in shock, jumped out his way as he peddled down the corridors. If you listened close enough, you could hear the young guy saying things like:

"Greg, you're in pole position, the competition is way behind…" or, "You're doing great, just keep the revs low, and it'll be ok!"

He was attracting a lot of attention from all around the lab; people were coming out of their rooms just to watch him racing round.

Sara had just left her desk, and was headed down to the break room for a cup of coffee, when she heard a beeping noise behind her. She turned to see a helmet-ed man racing up behind her in a peddle kart; she jumped out of the way just in time as he sped past. Feeling very confused, she followed the kart. It lead her to the break room.

Greg pulled up alongside the couch where Catherine was sat. Puzzled, she looked down at the pedal kart; Greg pulled up his visor and asked:

"I need to refuel, is the fuel pump ready?" Pointing towards the coffee machine.

"Er, sure Greg, ready and loaded…" Catherine said shooting a confused look at Warrick who was sat across from her.

"Yes!" Greg said, punching the air. He threw off his helmet, jumped up and ran to the coffee machine.

"So… Greg? Why do you have a peddle kart?" Catherine asked, motioning towards the little kart behind the couch.

"Well… It's a long story, but… Simply? It's a boredom cure" He replied with a big grin.

"OK… But don't let Grissom see you with that."

Greg laughed, "Oh I won't" He said innocently, sipping his coffee.

Sara appeared at the door, and upon seeing her friends, asked:

"Has anyone else noticed the strange guy on a peddle car around?"

Catherine and Warrick nodded, and looked straight at Greg, who looked around innocently,

"I've not seen anyone…" He said, putting on his slightly more serious face.

"Alright, well I'm gonna talk to Grissom. He'll sort things." Sara said walking out of the door.

Greg, unable to bear having his fun stopped without one last race, threw down his empty coffee cup, put on his helmet and dived into his kart. He smiled at Cath and Warrick, and then zoomed out after Sara.

She was halfway to Grissom's office, when she heard an odd sound behind her. She turned only to have the peddle kart knock into her. She steadied herself, but by the time she was up, the kart was already speeding off down the hall. She called, after the kart, but got no response. Deciding she would need help, she ran to Grissom's office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Greg was already outside. He took off his helmet, and shoved it into the back of his car, along with the kart. To keep it hidden, he threw some old blankets over the top of it. When he was satisfied, he headed back to the break room.

Sara suddenly appeared in the doorway of Grissom's office, and her heavy breathing made him look up from what he was doing.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Well, you can start by helping me sort out a little problem…"

Sara went on to explain the details about how a crazed man in a pedal car had tried to run her down in the hall, and that no-one seemed to be doing anything about him even though he was putting all of them at risk.

Grissom, a tad skeptical said:

"Alright. Why don't we go see what everyone has to say?" He motioned to the door. Sara, walked out, followed by her supervisor.

The two walked briskly down into the break room, Grissom stopping in the doorway, with Sara peering over his shoulder.

"Can anyone tell me anything about our kart-ist?" Grissom asked.

Everyone shook their heads, but Nick shot a look at Greg, who was sat in the corner smirking.

"What?" Greg protested. "I have nothing to do with it for a change!" He put on his innocent face.

Grissom sighed, and said:

"Well, if you see anyone, tell me." He turned to Sara, and returned to work, a scowling Sara followed him.

Once they were gone, all eyes fell on Greg. He met each gaze one at a time. He couldn't help himself, he burst into laughter.

* * *

Later that night, Greg snuck out to his car; he'd seen Sara, Catherine and Warrick all depart for a case at a casino in town. Knowing that it was only himself, Nick and Grissom really left in the lab, he had come up with his latest idea. He opened the trunk of the car, pulled out the kart and threw on his helmet. He pedaled as fast as he could back into the building.

He pulled up into the break room, avoiding Grissom's office, where he met Nick. He flicked up his visor and beamed at Nick.

Nick sighed:

"Greg… I know this is probably fun for you, but I don't think you should mess with Grissom. Especially after what happened last time."

"But Niiiiiiick…" Greg started.

"No Greg, seriously. Grissom didn't appreciate that soaking!"

"Ohhhh… Alright." Greg said, taking off his helmet and sulking in the corner.

"Ok, now I got some work to do. See ya later Greggo, and remember… Keep that thing away from Gris!" Nick turned and strode out.

Making sure Nick was gone; Greg shoved his helmet back on, laughed and pedaled off in the direction of Grissom's office.

* * *

Grissom, as always was working quietly in his office, completely unaware of what was about to happen. A little pedal kart pulled up unnoticed into the office. The helmeted head looked up at Grissom, the visor flicked up, and a voice said:

"Hello, sir."

Grissom looked up, the visor on the helmet flicked down, and the kart started doing doughnuts in the middle of Grissom's office.

"Hey! Stop it!" Grissom shouted. But still the kart kept on spinning. Laughter began to erupt from the helmet.

"That does it!" Grissom slapped his hands on the desk, standing up quickly.

The kart stopped spinning and zoomed off out of the door, leaving Grissom stood fuming in the office. He stormed out after the kart.

Greg zoomed into the break room, past a confused Nick, jumped out of the kart, scooped it up and dived into the cupboard. Nick shook his head.

Grissom stamped in shortly after.

"Where is he?!" He shouted. "You have to have seen something!"

Nick shook his head again. "Nothing." He said.

Grissom, scowling, stormed back out again.

A few minutes later, the door of the cupboard started to rattle. It was flung open and Greg tumbled out. He grinned, chuckled and said:

"The Demon Karter Is Triumphant Once More!!"


End file.
